Maybe They Are Superheroes?
by brokenflower
Summary: Foreman struggles to understand why Cameron and Chase managed to leave House happy and healed but he didn't. Is it something wrong with him or them? Chameron and slight Huddy but for the purpose of the story Foreteen did not happen.


Author's notes and disclaimer: Of course I don't own House and I'm not saying I do so don't sue me. This story is set in the future by a year or two but for the purpose of the story, Foreman and Thirteen are not together and never were. He's still alone and grumpy. Sorry if anyone is out of character.

It was like a dream. Lights were strung from the ceiling in such a way as to create a warm glowing canopy above the dance floor. Candles flickered from the many white linen-covered tables, illuminating the tasteful flower centerpieces designed to be low enough so as not to obstruct anyone's view from across the table. Dinner had been cleared away long ago and though a few people were still polishing off their helping of cake, most were either dancing or mingling. Overall most everyone seemed to be enjoying the night, all except Foreman that is. Oh yes, to everyone else it was like a dream, but for him it was an awkward nightmare. Not at all fazed by his less than merry mood, his table companions had long since moved to more entertaining activities around the hall.

Thirteen and Kutner took advantage of the open bar by grabbing a bottle of tequila for themselves for the purpose of challenging each other on how many shots they could withstand. The best man, whom Foreman had been introduced to but could not care to remember the name of, took pictures of the competition with a disposable camera off a nearby table, chronicling the two doctors as they began their challenge (where by the next morning neither would be the winner). House and Wilson sat a distance away from the dueling doctors, eyes focused on each shot of tequila knocked back, no doubt having already placed bets on the outcome. Foreman let himself consider that friendship for a moment. It had taken a while for Wilson to come to terms with the circumstances surrounding Amber's death and the role House played but when he had, a new kind of friendship formed between the two. It was not noticeable at first but now over the three years since the accident it was clear that House was not taking his second chance for granted this time and was making a conscious effort (that is, as much is possible for House), to do better this time around. Speaking of newly redefined relationships…

Cuddy sat a few tables away from Foreman, unwillingly engaged with two old aunts from the bride's side, who upon finding out her profession immediately began listing their various ailments in hopes of an "on the house" diagnosis. Occasionally she would catch the eye of House and send him a pleading look but in return he would simply smirk at her discomfort, leaving her to fend for herself. She found a chance to break away when Taub and his wife made their rounds to say goodbye and she suddenly remembered a "hospital matter" that she had to discuss with him immediately so why not walk with them to their car and talk?

Scanning around the room, Foreman recognized quite a few employees of the PPTH staff. Some were ER docs and nurses, as well as some of the surgical staff that he knew by face but not name. Of the other guests it was easy to see who belonged to whom. A very small number of guests spoke with thick Australian accents, which made them easy enough to identify. The rest (and quite frankly the majority) clearly belonged to the bride's family.

Foreman's gaze honed in on the happy couple. Chase and Cameron had been floating around the room ever since dinner had been cleared away in order to mingle with the many guests. They smiled and laughed and stole brief kisses while thanking guests and making other small talk. They looked so happy and Foreman just could not understand it. Yes, it was clear they were in love. While remaining a professional distance away from each other at work (though there was talk every now and then about avoiding certain storage closets), it was no mystery that there was an almost tangible connection between the two. They had been living together for years, they planned this huge (but tasteful) wedding to show everyone they were in love, and yes everyone said they made the perfect pair but even with all the evidence Forman just could not bring himself to believe it all to be true. Truth be told he did not want it to be true because then it meant there was something to be jealous of and he did not want to be jealous. Except, that he was.

Why is it that Chase and Cameron worked three years for the most cynical bastard on the planet only to come out of it seemingly well adjusted and in a happy relationship, whereas Foreman is not only stuck working for House again, but is quickly becoming the second most cynical bastard on the planet as well as alone?

This was the issue that had been plaguing him for the past six or so years: the more he wanted to not be like House, the more it turned out he was. At first he thought he did not escape fast enough, that if he had left sooner the impression of House would not have stuck. He quickly realized this argument was invalid, after all Chase had been there longer than any of them and Cameron even had feelings for him but neither of them seemed to come out of the fellowship much different than when they went in. Perhaps a different way of thinking up a diagnosis and the handy ability to break into homes but other than that, same old Chase and Cameron.

Maybe they are liars.

Maybe they are not as well adjusted and happy, as they seem. Maybe getting married was just a last ditch effort to save a crumbling relationship? Then, maybe their relationship would crash and burn and Foreman could celebrate because that would mean that working for House really did screw up their worldview and doom them to miserable relationships and long nights alone in the lab. Great theory except that it was clearly false. Really whom was he kidding? Foreman doubted the relationship was on the verge of collapse if the way that Chase allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor by Cameron's grandmother was any indication. He must really love her if he was willing to tango with the tiny matriarch (you do not make nice with the relatives unless you plan on staying for the long haul).

Maybe they worshipped House.

No matter how many times that Foreman objected to House's tactics, Cameron and Chase always seemed to put blind faith in House, convinced he'd be right in the end. Foreman shook his head, knowing that was not true. They had all defied House at least once or twice in their fellowship. Cameron told a patient's father she thought his son had Lupus, against House's orders and Chase even got punched in the face when he tried to tell House that he had gotten a diagnosis wrong. They respected House sure, but they were not completely blind to his faults.

Maybe they were damaged.

That could be it! Maybe both of them were so damaged going into the fellowship, Chase with the parental issues and Cameron with the dead husband, that nothing House could say or do could break them. There was nothing that would make them any more jaded or mistrustful of the world than they already were. House could not turn them into young versions of himself because they were too far gone! Foreman did not like that theory because it just was not fair. He was damaged too after all! Did a mother who could not remember her own son not qualify him as damaged? Or was it all just not enough?

Foreman realized he was just grasping for straws. He wanted to see the worst in Cameron and Chase. He wanted there to be something wrong with them or wrong with House or wrong with anyone other than himself. Seriously though, did he just try to argue (with himself no less) that he was not emotionally damaged enough? Clearly it had nothing to with some sort of fault in Cameron and Chase but rather some sort of strength they had.

Maybe they were too humble.

It could be that neither Chase nor Cameron had the ego big enough to become House. Sure Cameron could be the morality police and look down on those who broke the rules but that had nothing to do with ego. That was just her overwhelming sense of guilt and need to see justice in the world. As far as Chase, he knew that he had judged the man unfairly. He thought Chase was a stuck up rich boy but later learned his attitude only served as a mask to hide his insecurities. Besides even if Foreman did not know the details of their tragic pasts, neither ever took credit for accomplishments when compliments were passed their way. They were both good doctors, excellent even if Foreman were completely honest (Chase's talents as diagnostician were wasted in the OR) but neither thought they were good enough. They made a good couple but both would laugh off whoever said it and say they were not exempt couples' conflicts. Foreman had before bitterly complained they were the well-adjusted ones and they swore they were far from it.

It was so unlike House, so unlike Foreman to have that humility. That could be one of his (many) problems: lack of humility, but if so, how could he learn some? He had once thought he was humble, coming from nothing and working his way to a position of prestige in society. He thought his humble beginnings made him a better doctor, better to relate to patients and empathize with them but now looking back he saw instances where he was overly confident or judgemental. How many times had he told himself that he was talented and confident enough to make the ends justify the means? He inwardly flinched as he remembered the screams of that young boy as he took out the marrow that saved his brother's life. At the time he was so sure that it did not matter how much pain it caused, that all would be forgotten when those parents left the hospital with two healthy sons instead of one. In fact he was so confident he did the right thing that he expected to be showered with gratitude and hailed as a hero. Oh, the family was thankful for emerging whole and healed, but if the awkward way the parents said thank you and how the younger brother could not meet Foreman's eyes taught him anything, it was that the disease was gone but the trauma would last.

Maybe they are do-gooders.

That was the reason Cameron was attracted to things that have to be fixed (so what does that say about Chase?). That was the reason why Chase could not walk away from a dying girl's wish for a kiss (innocent or not it still made Foreman shudder). The two of them, even with all they went through, were somehow still optimists. Not the bright sunshine, birds, and puppies type but the kind that thought that they could right wrongs, bring justice, and save the world one life at a time. That thought made Foreman snicker. Damaged beginnings to overcome, humble despite their extraordinary talents, innate need to save everyone despite occasional reluctance to take on the task. Kind of sounds like Clark Kent.

Hell, maybe they are superheroes.

Loud laughter from a few of Cameron's friends sitting to his right brought him back to the reality of his situation. He began to feel extremely awkward about being there. The whole evening was awkward, having spent most of it being jealous as well as trying to battle his inner demons. He had no one to talk to, as he had no friends. He also had no date, which meant no post-wedding sex to brighten his mood. Stupid wedding. Stupid happy people. Stupid jealousy.

Who needs it, any of it? He does his job and gets it right most of the time. He was smart, successful, and good-looking. Who cares if he does not have anyone to come home to at night? Who cares if he has any friends or not?

Okay, okay. He cared. Deep down he wanted meaningful relationships and happiness. All he ever did was push people away just like House, only he was worse than House. House had Cuddy and Wilson, hell he even in a weird way had Chase and Cameron. Foreman had no one. Unable to take his line of self-loathing further, he made to stand up and leave when a voice stopped him.

"Hey," Chase said casually, sitting down next to his former colleague, "Enjoying the party?"

Foreman snorted derisively. Well if he was going to be like House might as well be just as brutally honest. "Oh it's great! It's about as enjoyable as swabbing STD riddled crotches in the clinic."

There, that sounded appropriately House-like. Plus, it might shut Chase up.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here! Why did you invite me?"

"Cameron wanted you here. She wanted you to be a part of this day." Chase replied easily, as if he did not just hear his wedding being compared to the hell known as "The Clinic."

"Is that why you asked me to be a groomsman?" Foreman asked.

"You turned it down," Chase reminded him.

It was true, Chase had asked Foreman to be a groomsman but the idea was too ridiculous! Foreman did not even like Chase on most days! Their relationship was distant and civil at best. When he rejected Chase, Cameron decided to try to her hand at convincing him to accept but the end result left her in tears caused by Foreman's angry outburst. The next day when Chase found him in the hallway, Foreman thought for sure the blond doctor intended to punch him for making Cameron cry. Instead Chase calmly held out a cream colored envelope and said that if he would not be a groomsman he should at least attend as a guest. Foreman accepted but only to avoid angering the couple enough to receive a well-deserved punch to the face.

"Yeah, but why ask? Cameron told me it was because she had too many bridesmaids and needed to even it out with more groomsman but you and I both know that's crap. If that was the case you could have asked Wilson or House or anyone else at the hospital! Why me?"

Chase shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why not?!" Foreman exclaimed in disbelief. "Because! Because we're not even friends! We barely even like each other and you wanted me to stand with you on your wedding day! Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

Chase was silent for a while, staring at his hands, trying to decide what to say. At one point he looked and caught Cameron's eye, giving her a loving smile before he finally turned to Foreman.

"You're right, what Cameron told you was a lie. We didn't need more groomsman but we wanted you here," Chase said before quickly continuing so Foreman could not interrupt. "Look, I know you hate me. From day one you saw me as a rich snob who could not possibly have anything in common with you. I also know that when you took this fellowship you had no intention of making friends but you did. Whether you want to admit it or not Cameron and I are your friends. The stuff that we've gone through together-drinks after tough cases, long nights in the lab, hell even breaking and entering," Chase laughed a little at that, "you can't go through all that and not become friends."

Foreman digested what Chase said. Could they be friends, actual friends? Did he even want friends? Well of course he did! That was part of the reason he spent the last hour arguing with his inner self. But Chase? He had a point how they had gone through so much surviving House together, but how could they, especially Chase want to be his friend?

"After all I've said or done you want to be my friend?" Foreman asked. "I know Cameron does because that's how she is. But you? You want to be my friend?"

Chase laughed at that. "It's crazy I know. Even after all the times you've said that you hate me, I still like you. You're smart, you're funny, and deep down you are a nice guy. Being friends with you certainly would not be boring. I think if we took the time to really know each other, you and I could be good friends. You have pushed me away and we've both said and done terrible things but I'll be your friend, whether or not you want it. I guess I kind of see us like House and Wilson."

The comparison struck something in Foreman. He did not want to be like House, right? Foreman stole a glance at his boss and reconsidered. House had a smile on his face as Wilson withdrew his wallet and pulled out a few bills to give to House. Kutner was out cold on the floor, no doubt the doctor Wilson had placed his bet on. The two shared a laugh as Chase's best man, Matt, continued to photograph. Cuddy who had come back a while ago but was still dodging the aunts, stood next to House (the aunts feared the man and would not dare approach her as long as he was around). He quickly pulled her down onto his lap and slid the bills into her bra. Red from embarrassment she struggled to get away but he held her in place. She slapped his arm but Foreman could tell from the smile on her face and the way she held onto House that her anger was all for show.

"I'll think about it," Foreman promised.

Chase nodded, a smile on his face, then turned to where Cameron was posing for pictures with a few friends. He sighed the happy sigh of a man in love and pulled a rose from a nearby centerpiece.

"If you'll excuse me then," Chase said, nodding in her direction.

He did not get two steps away when Foreman stopped him with a question. "Are you happy?"

Chase did not even need to consider the question. "Yes. Are you jealous?"

Forman looked down in shame. "Yes."

Chase knew better than to say anything else at that point and left Foreman to his thoughts. He walked to where Cameron sat laughing with friends and felt his heart swell at the sound. He tapped her on the shoulder and held out the rose.

She turned and smiled. "A stolen flower? I seem to recall you having some negative feelings about that."

"On the contrary, I had negative feelings about who was giving you the stolen flowers, not where he got them. Besides, much like the first flowers I gave you, this one isn't stolen either. I paid quite a lot for it actually," he teased.

Cameron's friends just looked on, aware there was an inside joke going on that they were on the outside of. Still they could not help that whatever the joke was, it made them sigh dreamily wishing they had their own handsome doctor to bring them flowers (stolen or not).

"I hope you ladies don't mind if I steal Allison for a dance?" he asked, playing up the gentleman card, well aware of their thoughts.

They "aww'd" with appropriate sentiments as Cameron took his hand and he pulled her to the dance floor. A suitable slow song came on as he held her close.

"I don't think I've thanked you today yet," Chase whispered in her ear.

She pulled back a little in confusion. "For what?"

Chase chuckled and looked in her eyes. "For making me the happiest man alive," he said sincerely. "It's an old cliché, but it's true. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how true it is."

He had already said something to the same effect in his vows to her but somehow now, without the hundred or more witnesses hanging on their every word, it felt like it needed to be said again. He wanted her to know that it was not all for show.

"In that case I should be thanking you," Cameron replied, "for making me the happiest woman alive. After Andy died and the disaster that was Joe," Chase nodded along aware of the pain she went through with her first husband and the best friend she had fallen in love with, "I didn't think I could be anywhere near happy again. Yet here I am, dancing with you at our wedding, and I'm happier than ever before in my life. I thought I was too messed up to find this kind of happiness." She then looked down sadly. "I thought I was too messed up to make anyone else happy."

"Hey," Chase said softly, tilting her face up to look at him, "I thought I was too but the day you said yes to being my wife was the day that I decided that everything that hurt us in the past should not matter anymore. It makes us who we are yes, but not my terrible parents, not Andy, not even House can control how we feel right now. This is the beginning of our future together and I am not going to let anything stop us from being happy anymore. So, are you with me?"

"Of course. Is the big white dress and church thing we did two hours ago not a big enough sign for you?" she joked, her mood considerably lightened. He was right, the past was in the past.

Chase laughed as he spun her around and back into his arms. Cameron caught a glance of Foreman.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Chase answered. "He's still upset, about being too much like House, I think."

They swayed together silently for a few moments.

"Hey Cameron? I love you."

"I love you too Chase."

"You two still aren't on a first name basis? What will your kids think?" House quipped as he walked by closely followed by a tangle of people, not bothering to stop for a response.

The newlyweds laughed at the scene. House waved his cane at a few couples sitting at a table, saying words that caused them to disperse rather quickly. Cuddy shot him a disapproving glare but proceeded to pull out a couple chairs just in time for the rest of the group to catch up. Matt and Wilson carried a passed out Kutner between them and deposited him into one of the chairs. Thirteen, who was still conscious (but only just barely), stumbled behind the group still raving about her victory. Wilson gently guided her down onto the second chair just as she too passed out cold.

"Clearly the sign of a good party," Chase joked.

Cameron laughed along, not at all angry that two of her guests were passed out drunk, like so many other brides would have been.

"House is right you know, maybe we should get used saying our first names? Especially if I'm going to be Mrs. Chase."

Chase's mouth dropped in shock. "You said you didn't want to take my name!"

"Maybe not professionally, yet, but legally, I've changed my mind. We're in this together remember? I want everyone know I'm in this with you."

At that, Chase could not help himself. "I love you Allison."

"I love you too Robert," she said and then scrunched up her face. "That's going to take some getting used to!"

They laughed and he leaned down to kiss her passionately. He twirled her around again.

"Maybe Foreman shouldn't worry so much," Cameron said once securely in his arms again. "Being House doesn't look too bad."

Chase looked over to where their former boss sat. After deciding not to help his "fallen fellows" in their drunken state of need, he had taken a seat next to them, watching as Matt took one last photograph of the two passed out next to each other (the happy couple had about three rolls of film to look forward to) and Wilson ran off in search of water and painkillers for when they eventually woke up. Cuddy having done her part sat next to House, her head resting on his shoulder. House leaned toward a centerpiece and plucked a rose from the arrangement. He casually placed the flower on Cuddy's lap. She looked up in surprise at the sweet, un-Houselike gesture but he avoided eye contact acting as if nothing happened. She smiled to herself and cradled the flower gently in her hands, knowing better than to try to thank him out loud. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Chase laughed softly at the scene. "House gave Cuddy a stolen flower."

"Well it worked out for us didn't it?"

"Mine were not stolen!"

Cameron laughed at the sight of Chase pouting and continued to laugh until he silenced her with a kiss.

House turned his gaze away from the happy couple. It was boring to watch as he had seen it all before (he still occasionally caught them in storage closets around the hospital). Besides, Foreman's face was so much more interesting at the moment, with all his conflicted thoughts playing out on it for the world to see.

"I'm gonna go terrorize another kiddie," House announced. Cuddy could do nothing but watch as he limped his way over to the younger man.

"Foreman!" he said loudly as he pulled out a chair next to the man, "You're looking a little green which means you're either jealous or you opted for the salmon for dinner."

"House not now," Foreman said, his frustration evident in his tone.

"Then again you're more of a meat and potatoes kind of man," House continued as if he heard nothing, "so it must be the jealousy then."

"You're an ass!" Foreman exploded, House having set him off at the wrong time (or perfect time depending on if you were the glass half-full kind of mentality). "You're a jerk with no concept of decency or respect! And I hate that I'm like you. You're right, I'm jealous! I'm jealous that they got away intact and happy whereas I'm stuck, just like you, bitter and angry!"

Foreman was breathing deeply trying to keep his anger in check but while he had not been shouting his voice was still raised enough to draw the attention of some nearby guests. House noticed their curiosity and fixed them all with a harsh glare until they looked away.

"So, you're mad because you're unhappy?" House asked once he was satisfied they would not be bothered.

Foreman did not say anything.

"And your unhappiness is somehow my fault?" House continued skeptically.

"Of course it's your fault!" Foreman answered. "You are a bitter old man! You can't stand it when people are happy so you make everyone miserable until everyone is as unhappy as your are!" Foreman pointed at Cameron and Chase who were now dancing to a faster tune, "They are the lucky ones who escaped your influence. The rest of us are stuck with you eating away at us like a cancer."

"Well then it's a good thing Wilson is an oncologist," House replied sarcastically.

"House, just…!" Foreman growled.

"Listen duckie," House interrupted. "This is the part where you shut up and I talk. Do you ever stop whining?"

House pressed on before Foreman could argue.

"I'm not trying to make everyone miserable. If I wanted to do that I'd torment patients. It's much easier to break a dying person's spirit than a bunch of successful doctors."

"But where's the challenge in that?" Foreman countered bitterly.

"The challenge is reaping maximum gain from minimum effort. Don't forget, I'm brilliant but lazy," House responded. He sighed deeply, as if preparing himself to reveal a deep secret. "I'm not trying to make any of you miserable, I'm trying to make you better doctors! Too many of you come out of med school as walking textbooks, bright-eyed and ready to save the world but that's crap! Not every patient fits every textbook definition and not every kid that graduates med school is ready to ditch the training wheels. Thinking they know everything will kill more patients than it will save and turn good doctors into nervous wrecks who can't figure out why their patients keep dying. Do you want to know why I chose you three, the real reason? It's not because Cameron is pretty or Chase has good hair, and it's not because you're black! It's because you three had been practicing medicine long enough to be terrible idiot doctors but you weren't! I saw potential! You were willing to learn, willing to admit that you were good but not great! Well at least they were," House said, almost angrily, pointing at Chase and Cameron, "you weren't! My mistake when I hired you. You know what makes you different? They didn't "escape" my influence, they accepted it! I made them think outside the box! I made them build up a tougher skin so they wouldn't fall apart like children! I made them realize that the world is full of lying idiots but we have to save them anyway! I made them push and challenge every limit to make them stronger, smarter, better. I turned two good doctors into great doctors! Those two? Those two I actually trust to save the world! Those two are superheroes and you're just some kid with a sheet tied around his neck trying to fly!"

Foreman was stunned. His mind was reeling with so many things to say, argue, and ask. With too much to say simply nothing came out. They sat in silence for a while until House broke the spell.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not unhappy," House admitted with a foreign vulnerability. "I am happy most of the time, even with the pain both from the leg and all of you idiots. I've only got a few regrets maybe because most of the other stuff I don't care enough about to regret. I have far more than I deserve and more people that care about me than I've been nice to. I'm happy in spite of all the crap that has happened to me or I've done to myself, which is why I don't believe I'm the cause of your unhappiness," House looked Foreman in the eyes. "You are. You decide whether or not you are content with your life. Life's not fair, everyone has crap happen to them. Look at Chase, his father left him with a drunk abusive mother but here he is deliriously happy if the goofy grin stuck on his face is any indication because he chooses to be happy. You need to decide what you are going to be."

House stood to leave and Foreman did not stop him.

"Figure out how to deal with your problems, the hospital insurance only covers one sarcastic asshole doctor," House said, back to his usual self. "And if you tell anyone about this conversation, you'll be covering my clinic duty for the rest of your career."

Foreman watched as House walked back to where Cuddy sat, now joined with Wilson. The three doctors sat together and talked with the ease of old friends. When Cuddy turned to House with a question, he put the pill of Vicodin he was about to take back in his pocket, the response to her question being, momentarily at least, more important than the pain. His answer caused Cuddy to laugh, Wilson to hide his face in his hands, and House to relax into an amused smirk as he continued to tell a story much to Wilson's embarrassment.

Foreman wondered if in ten or twenty years he'd have that, friends to laugh and reminisce with. An image briefly flickered in his mind of older versions of Chase, Cameron, and himself sitting around a table, drinks in hand and smiles on their faces. It was gone as quickly as it came. Had he really been as House said? He thought back to when he graduated med school up until now. House was right (as usual). He had graduated, overly confident, thinking he was a big shot. When he messed up he blamed everyone else, including the patient, though never to their faces as House would have done.

Foreman did not know how long he had been sitting there, mulling over the overwhelming information he learned, realizing he still had even more to learn yet. He was all of a sudden aware the music had stopped and people were saying goodbye. Cleaning people were already clearing away leftover plates, glasses, and assorted debris while bridesmaids dashed from table to table picking up disposable cameras and centerpieces. For the first time all night, Foreman got up, in search of Chase and Cameron. He found them standing with Wilson, House, and Cuddy near the doors of the ballroom.

"Hey Foreman!" Cameron squealed as he walked up to the group. He could tell she was genuinely excited that he decided to join them at last.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. "Guess it's all winding down huh?"

"Took you long enough to notice," House commented.

Cuddy elbowed him in the stomach to cut off any further comments.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Wilson said in attempts to quell the awkwardness (or just to get away from it, either one), "I've got to drive the tequila champs home."

They all looked to where Thirteen and Kutner still dozed, dead to the world. They all shared amused laughs.

"Just have Matt and the boys help you drag them to your car. They're just outside loading up the gifts into Cam-er, Allison's parents' car," Chase said, stumbling awkwardly over her name. At the looks everyone gave he exclaimed defensively, "What? I'm trying!"

The group laughed again, with the notable except of House who rarely laughs and Foreman who felt too awkward. Wilson left then, in search of the groomsmen.

"Enjoy your honeymoon you two!" Cuddy said, hugging each of them. "I'm jealous. You get to tour Europe while I'm stuck with him!" she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder at House. "I'm crazy letting you go for a month!"

"Oh, I'm not that bad!" House defended himself.

Cuddy gave him a skeptical look but said nothing else. She smiled again at the couple and bid them goodbye as House led her away leaving Foreman alone with them.

"So," Foreman began hesitantly, "a month?"

Chase laughed. "It's a long time we know, but it's Europe and there's a lot to see. Besides we haven't taken vacation in a while so why not?"

Foreman nodded in response. Now or never, he thought, taking a deep breath.

"So maybe when you get back, we can hang out? You can tell me about your trip."

Chase and Cameron shared an optimistic glance. All three knew what this was about and it was not because Foreman really wanted to sit through the hundreds of photos they were sure to take.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Chase said sincerely.

Foreman smiled. He shook Chase's hand and gave Cameron a hug, then bid them goodbye. The ride home was quiet, not bothering to even turn on the radio. It wasn't until he was home, sitting on his couch too wired to sleep, that he reflected on the evening. It was all so much to take in. House's words echoed in his mind as he pondered how true they were. His words should have crushed him but for some strange reason it gave him a sense of relief because the mystery had been solved. He now knew what was wrong and how to fix it. It was up to Foreman to decide if he wanted happiness or not. Like House, he was given second chances he in no way deserved but was grateful for.

The image from earlier, of he and Cameron and Chase laughing together, flickered in his mind again and he smiled, because this time that picture did not seem so unlikely anymore. It would take a while for him to ever be healed, to be content with life but now, he felt hopeful. Then, for the first time in a long time he laughed. It was a true hearty laugh, not out of sarcasm or out of someone else's expense, but a laugh stemming from joy and hope. Even though House simply meant it as a metaphor and Foreman had simply been grasping at excuses, maybe, just maybe Cameron and Chase and even House really were superheroes because one thing was for sure, they had saved another life that night.


End file.
